Birthday Suprise
by khrVariaLover
Summary: It's almost time for Teppei's birthday and the whole Seirin team decides to throw a surprise birthday party for him. A day for Teppei to always remember and keep close to his heart forever.


**Happy birthday Teppei! Well, not anymore. I just finished writing this right at midnight T-T I was hoping to finish this and have it upload before midnight, but the internet was being derpy and distractions. =3= At least it's still his birthday at some places and I'm not THAT late. So yeah...**

**::DISCLAIMER:: I don't own KNB or its characters.**

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei has always been a force of nature. Most people just go with the flow with the things he says. A mysterious man if you can see pass his goofy airhead personality. Whenever you see him, there's always a smile pester on his face that warms your heart. It's almost too hard not to hate him. There's a natural air about him no one can place their fingers on. How curious, curious this can be as his birthday ticks closer and closer.

"Kiyoshi! Stop spacing out and focus on practice!" Junpei yells at Teppei.

"Oh. Gomen." Teppei smiles apologetically, snapping out of a daydream.

"Kiyoshi-senpai been doing that a lot lately," Kagami said.

"Ah. Right. His birthday is coming up next week. That may why." Izuki reminiscence. "Last year was pretty crazy. Coach got mad at us for carrying away the way we did."

Kagami gulps at those words with a scared expression. "What the hell did you guys last year to make the Coach angry at you? Actually... nevermind. I don't want to know."

Izuki laughs and patted Kagami's back. "It was nothing too serious. We're still alive right?"

"That's what I'm worried about," Kagami mumbles and resumes to practice.

Kuroko, who was silently listening in from behind, smiles softly, mutters to himself, "I hope we give him the best birthday for him to remember."

* * *

The following morning, excluding Teppei obviously, the basketball team received a text from Riko regarding Teppei's birthday.

_'Keep this a secret from Teppei. We're throwing him a surprise birthday party under my supervision, got it? Last time we celebrated his birthday, everything went out of hand. We're not going to repeat that incident. I repeat, WE'RE NOT REPEATING THAT INCIDENT! I will reprimand you if those rules are broken. Understand? [smiley face insertion] We're going over to Kagami's place for the plannings after practice. Make sure Teppei doesn't catch on. Act natural around him. We can't let him know our plans. I will know if anyone told him and I'll make sure to set them right.'_

"Act natural around him she says. How the hell are we suppose to do that?" Kagami grumbles, scratching the back of his head.

"Hm. You live up your name, Bakagami," Kuroko said, suddenly besides Kagami causing the redhead to jump in shock.

"KUROKO!" Kagami said angrily, nearby students stares at him with frightened faces from the sudden yelp.

"You're drawing attention to yourself, Bakagami." Kuroko glance up at Kagami.

Kagami growls at Kuroko's remark. "Bastard..."

Izuki comes up to the duo from behind, smiling. "Fighting like old married couple again, you two? Oh! Old married couples fight like tigers. That's a good one."

"Enough with the jokes, Izuki-senpai," Kagami sighs heavily as Izuki scribbles down his pun on a small notebook. "Can we really pull off a surprise birthday party for Kiyoshi-senpai?"

Kuroko hums at the thought. "I believe so. I hope we can make it a memorable day for Kiyoshi-senpai. He did so much for us in the last year."

"Haaa...I guess so" Kagami heaves, scratching his head once more. "I mean we do owe him for creating the Seirin basketball club or else we never have met, I guess."

Both Izuki and Kuroko smiles at that comment as they head towards the gym for morning practice.

* * *

As the days goes by, Teppei's birthday ticking ever closer, the party planning have gone on smoothly so far. Everyone, especially Kagami, doing their very best to act natural around Teppei at school. Luckily, Teppei haven't caught onto their plans; however Teppei can feel the distance and isolation the team acting towards him as of late. It made him lonely and sad. Not wanting the team to worry about him, Teppei continues to put on his usual goofy personality.

"Hey, Kiyoshi. Are you feeling alright? You've been acting more spacey and strange lately," Junpei eyes Teppei worryingly.

"Eh?" Teppei looks up at Junpei suddenly. "I'm fine. Really."

Junpei continues to stare at Teppei, worryingly. "If you say so..."

Teppei pats Junpei on the back. "Come on. Let's have some fun~"

Teppei gives Junpei his usual smile and returns to practice with the others. Junpei sighs, hoping everything goes well for the next couple of days.

"Is Teppei feeling alright?" Riko asked Junpei worryingly when he returns by her side for a break.

Junpei takes a quick glance at Teppei than at Riko. "He said he is, but I'm worried. Do you think he notice?"

Riko pulses her lips together. "Hmmm. It's a possibility, but we got be more careful."

"Yeah. He might have notice the distance we're put up for tomorrow." Junpei grimace.

Riko's face wavered. Junpei took notice and pets her head. "It's not your fault. Everyone wants to make the best birthday for Kiyoshi. Let's give him the best surprise tomorrow.

Riko nods. "Alright. You're right. Now go back to practice before I slaughter you."

"Yes ma'am." Junpei give Riko a small smile and returns to practice.

* * *

Sunday. The day of Teppei's birthday. At the Kiyoshi household, Teppei sat out on the veranda, looking up at the bright blue sky. Teppei's grandmother set green tea besides Teppei and sat next to him.

"Aren't you going to celebrate your birthday with your friends? You don't need to worry about me and Grandpa," Grandma Kiyoshi said with a warm smile.

Teppei softly shakes his head. "No. It's okay Grandma. I like spending some more time with you and Grandpa today."

"You're such a sweet boy." Grandma Kiyoshi crinkles a smile and petted his head as if he's still a small child.

A minute later, Teppei's phone buzzed next to him.

"Hm?" Teppei checks his phone curiously and tilts his head confusingly.

"What is it, dear?" Grandma Kiyoshi asked, sipping her cup of tea.

"Riko sent me a text saying Kagami didn't show up for the study session and wants me to go to his place to check on him," Teppei explains.

Grandma Kiyoshi lets out a small chuckle while sipping more green tea. "Why don't you go check on your friend. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"But..." Teppei started but Grandma Kiyoshi gives him a knowing look. Teppei gives in and grabs some stuff before leaving. "I won't be long, Grandma."

"Have fun, my dear Grandson." Grandma Kiyoshi chuckles again, a sparkle lights the corner of her knowing eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later, Teppei arrives at his destination and rings the doorbell. The front door cracks open slightly and Kagami's face appears through the creak.

"Oh, Kiyoshi-senpai. It's you. What's wrong?" Kagami gives Teppei a quizzing look.

"Riko sent me a text, saying you didn't make to the study session she set up and wants me to check on you," Teppei said.

"Errr... right. I wasn't feeling well earlier." Kagami gulps slightly at those words and fakes a cough. "Why don't you come in and let me make you some tea since you've come all this way to check on me."

"Oh wait! That's okay!" Kagami opens the door before Teppei finished his sentences.

"Come in, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kagami steps aside for Teppei to come inside.

"O-Okay..." Teppei steps into the apartment, defeated.

Kagami closes the door behind him and flicks the rest of the lights on. _Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_ Teppei stood stun at the sound and scene lay out in front of him. He certainly wasn't expecting birthday decorations, presents, and food all spread out in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Kiyoshi!"

"Happy birthday Kiyoshi-senpai!"

"Happy birthday, Teppei!"

"Eh? Eh? Huh? What's going on?" Teppei said confusingly, still rooted on the spot.

Kagami pats Teppei on the pat with a huge grin on his face. "What does it look like? It's a surprise birthday party for you. Happy birthday Kiyoshi-senpai."

Tears forms at the corner of Teppei's eyes and spilled out.

"Why are you pulling a stupid face for? Geez." Junpei scowls. "This is all for you, stupid."

"O-Oh...! U-u-u-umm! A-Arigato, minna." Teppei wipes off his tears. "I just, I just thought..."

"We were making you feel isolated? Aho!" Junpei smacks Teppei on the back of his head. "Of course we wouldn't do that. Who do you think we are?"

"S-Sorry..." Teppei smiles weakly.

"Come on. We can finally get the party started with you here." Junpei smacks Teppei forward and Teppei stumbles a bit.

"W-Woah!" Teppei stumbles to regain his balance, a smile forming across his face.

_Arigato, minna... I've never expected this. I appreciate your thoughtfulness. I'm glad to have you all as my friends and teammates..._

* * *

**_A/n: You like? Sorry for the ending being kinda rushed. As I said earlier, I wanted to get this up before midnight in my time zone. Of course, alas, I failed at that TAT I still hope you all enjoyed reading this, regardless. I promised for a better birthday fic for Teppei next time (hopefully). Until then, look forward and read my other works~_**


End file.
